Saix
Saix is the 7th member of Organization 13, Axel's former friend, and Xemnas' second in command. Like most Nobodies, he wants a heart, but one might think he wants it more than any other Nobody. He is voiced by Kirk Thornton. The B Team Storyline His Unshaken Determination to achieve a heart was what lead to him to join the League of Darkness as he was promised by it's leader that after they have taken over the universe, he would find Saix a heart. Legends of Light and Darkness Saix first appears with the other allies of Malefor making a challenge to the universe itself. Saix helps Khan and Darkseid with their invasion with Equestria, he wonders off from the duo and has a cock confrontation with Axel about who betrayed who. Saix is seen next telling the master that he knows the 3 teams against them. After Okionney's death he discusses the others the plan to act on the Alpha Team which he does with Ventress, Jenner, Niju, Carnage and Blackbeard under the orders of Darkseid. Saix on his own reasoning went with Carnage to their world and overhears Penelope's intentions regarding her plans. He captures Axel alongside Carnnage and Tzekel and the duo try to kill Axel, they nearly succeed but Suede intervenes and rescues Axel from nearly losing all of it's life. Saix contacts Blackbeard from his own hideout confirming the success of the mission. Saix is next seen with Carnage as they lead an attack on Darkseid and the DCAU again. But this time instead of Suede they're dealing with Dr. Manhattan. They're both stomped by Manhattan, who Nerissa does this to, Saix and Carnage then continue their fight with Darkseid's forces. He fights with Slade and Skipper with Carnage which goes rather evenly. Horvath appears and helps them try to kill the duo, but Bender rams a heavy ship into him getting the others to escape. Carnage and Saix are seen with Charles Logan who they are providing resources to Logan as part of his plan to take over the Cartoon Wasteland. Carnage and Saix have the Destroyer destroy Disney characters with Logan and Evil Mickey. Saix conspires with Shan Yu and Sa'luk and is ambushed by Axel. Axel duels with Saix and kills him. Allies and enemies Allies: Carnage, Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh, Niju, Giovanni, Fire Lord Ozai, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, The Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula. Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo,Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope (Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse Enemies: Sora, Riku, Kari, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Mickey, Donald, Goofy. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Phantom R, Marie, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, The Joker, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W Gallery saix 1.jpg saix 2a.jpg saix 3.jpg saix 4.jpg saix 5.jpg saix 6.jpg saix 7.jpg saix 8.jpg saix.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Organization XIII Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Partner Category:Partial Human Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Founding members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Trolls Category:Teleporters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Xehanorts Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Stoic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Second in Command